A Sorta Fairytale
by Galya
Summary: (Chpt 6up!) Blaise, upon request from his mother, has to make Hermione fall in love with Draco, who she hates. When his spell backfires on himself, he must fight from losing her and learns that gods are among us.
1. Blood Drops Keep Falling On My Head

_A/N: Well here is a little bunny that sort of just bounced in the other day. I hope you like it. I really really want feedback. All reviews, good or bad, will be appreciated very much. This is different from my other stories in that there are no OC's, except for adults really. All the students are from the books.  Dedicated to Bree and Ariel, who don't think I am insane. Rated thus for strong language and sensuality. Thanks to my BETA Fae. _

A Sorta Fairytale 

_"You could taste heaven perfectly,   
  
Feel out the summer breeze,   
  
Didn't know when we'd be back,   
  
And I don't,   
  
Didn't think,   
  
We'd end up like this…"_

_~ Tori Amos_   


**Chapter 1: Blood Drops Keep Falling On My Head**

****

****

_Blaise Speaks___

            I have fallen from grace. I sit here in this dungeon. My hands are tied above my head. I should probably stop squirming to be let free. The ropes are cutting into my flesh and blood is dripping down onto my head. My shirt is ripped and lying on the ground. The dirty ground. I just got that bloody thing cleaned too! I just woke up about a half hour ago. I don't know how long I have been hanging here. My eyes slowly adjusted and my head was swimming when I did wake. That could only mean I was put out with a sleeping potion.

Feathers are everywhere, stained with blood. I try to ignore the pain in my arms and back, but my whole body is aching. I arch my back to stretch it and I see more feathers flutter down. Softly they float towards the dirty ground to meet my shirt. Just like my shirt they are a shade of what used to be white, but the blood and mud has seeped through them.

My mind has been forming plans for how to escape, but they come to nothing. My arms are still aching and I look up. There are no windows and only two candles slowly burning out on a table against the wall. I'm shivering now. The walls are stone. I can't have left the school, I must still be here in the castle. I remember when it was so bloody cold in my common room, discussing the hottest things we could think of. Me, being the hormonal git I am, would always mention a girl I had had the opportunity of bonking. Now, I am no different. My mind goes to a girl. But, I haven't had such an opportunity to even see her without her shirt off.

My throat is dry.

I feel my eyes stinging. I am not going to cry! Oh bloody hell, no! I feel so pathetic. I push away these thoughts that are ripping inside. 'I will never see her again.' I hear myself saying. Yes I will damnit! I will! I will be able to kiss her again! Feel her against me. I will make love to her! I will embrace her against my naked body and hear her breathe in my ear saying she loves me! Who am I kidding? I am still just Blaise Zabini, the school manwhore, tied up, ready to cry. How amused Malfoy would be to see me. Stupid git! Oh, like he had nothing to do with the fact that I am here? If I ever see him again, I am going to cut off his todger and feed it to wild dogs!

FUCK!

I need to calm down. The lack of blood going to my hands is making me dizzy again. I take a deep breath. I can't believe how simple it is to inhibit me from escaping. How the hell did they figure it out? My little Achilles heel. Achilles was such a dunderhead looking back, as was I, as a matter of fact. I won't think about that. Wars never bring good memories. Stupid Trojans!

My stomach is burning now from hunger. I look down. My knees are giving. Well at least mum let me keep my trousers on. Thoughtful of her. Don't want me literally freezing my arse off! What would people say? An arseless Zabini! I would most definitely be in the news. 'How did he die?' they would ask her. 'It's too tragic,' my mother would sob. 'His arse fell off! Frozen from the dungeon I entombed him in.' I throw back my head, laughing. I am frightened a little by how funny this whole situation seems to me. Someone better save me before hunger, fatigue, and pain takes over my mind.

It's my mother's fault, really. Well doesn't that sound like a cheap copout? All teenagers would say that about their parents. But, really in retrospect, if she would have just been able to accept that a Muggle could have a higher score than me, then I wouldn't be here shirtless; in danger of going mad, dying, and losing my arse


	2. The Space Between

_A/N: This is really an experiment. I have a plot and whole story for this. But, the first person thing is new to me. I hope I am doing it well enough that each character doesn't sound the same. For Bree and Ariel, my Beta: Fae, and the loverly people who reviewed. Thanks a whole lot to Nentari and Lisse for reading the ficlets in my LJ and saying they was cool. ~kisses~_ Chapter 2: The Space Between 

_Blaise Speaks_

I stood next to my mother in Diagon Alley. It was the beginning of my sixth year. I'd had no peace that summer. Mum and dad were both in and out of the house "running errands", or for lack of a better term, doing the Dark Lord's bidding. I kept my mouth shut about it. I didn't want to begin the arguments that usually ended with me getting smacked upside the head and called an ingrate. I didn't want to make the atmosphere worse for I knew my OWLs were to arrive at any moment.

When they did, I was standing in the kitchen making breakfast for my little sister, Jalona, who is four. I was flipping the pancake clumsily over, as the owl flew in with the large envelope for me. It swirled around me and dropped it on the cooker. It nearly caught fire, but I saved it in time. I took the pan with Jalita's pancake and served her before opening the envelope. I read over it quickly searching for my marks. I didn't fear them being too horrid, but to my mother, nothing pleased her. It had to be a perfect score or else.

"No son of mine will be less then stellar," she drilled into my head over and over again, until striving for perfect marks came to me like breathing.

I sighed in disappointment as I saw my score. I had gotten three problems wrong. _Brilliant!_ She was going to have a field day with this. I would make sure she was in a good mood before she saw this. My father would just react only after she did. If she was upset with my marks, which was often, he was too. I never really knew if my father had an opinion. The fact that I was ranked second in my year and fifth in the entire school didn't appease them. Mostly because of a bushy headed Muggle, oh I'm sorry, mudblood, named Hermione Granger. She was my archrival, even though she didn't know it. It wasn't my choosing but my mother's. She always had to know who was above me and inform me how I should crush them 

"It's Hermione Granger again," I would sigh.

"How is it possible for a girl of dirty putrid blood only bred to be a nuisance and stupid, have better marks than you?" my mother would shriek. "You must not be applying yourself. You're slacking off too much!"

Every time Hermione was above me, which was everytime, my social life at home was cut back more and more. The summer of my third year, I didn't leave the house once. It was while in my room, at the age of thirteen, I realized something; mudbloods were just as or smarter than, wizards. For the past two year I had hated Hermione and did everything to bring her down scholastically, but I never could. It was that summer I realized; I didn't give a fuck what her marks were anymore. I wouldn't care. I wouldn't hate her because slowly I realized my hate was turning into a slight adoration. Not romantic by any means-she had wonky teeth-but, more of me being utterly impressed with her. In fact, I decided to continue my strive for good marks only to be like her. Also, to avoid more summers of living under house arrest. 

I folded back the results of my OWLs into the envelope and prepared for the scolding to begin and it did. With more swats upside the head then I was used to, however. I saw my sister Jalona crying as she watched them yell at me. She didn't realize how their words had no effect on me. I didn't feel any prick from their insults. I didn't feel anything, only the pain from Jalona's eyes. I let her sleep in my bed that night, even though she is a well-known kicker.

I woke up the next morning. Jalona was already playing with my statuettes of Quidditch players, making them tango across my bed. I changed my clothes in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and began my routine. My school routine. At home, I let my hair curl whichever way it wanted. I wore baggie comfortable jeans and old t-shirts and glasses. But, today we were going to Diagon Alley and I would see some of my classmates. I had to look the part. I brushed out my curls into perfect waves. I washed my tanned face. The summer always made me look darker than I would like. To me I looked like I hadn't bathed in two months. I cursed my mother's Puerto Rican side for giving me this skin. I made sure I had no sort of blemishes or anything on my face. I actually had to shave my chin hair. It was really starting to be noticeable. Maybe in a year I would grow out a goatee. I would have to meditate on that later.

I came out of the bathroom, face smooth and hair gleaming. Girls always begged me to tell them what I did with my hair. I didn't want to say what I always wanted to tell them; "I don't put shit in it like you do!" Instead I would say, "It's just naturally like that." I went into my bureau and pulled out two vials of clear liquid and poured one vile into each of my brown eyes. I blinked a few times and my vision cleared. I wouldn't be wearing my spectacles today, and I call them that in the most loving sense.

Jalona looked up at me with her curly head. She had more of father's Italian side with tight ringlets in her hair, unruly and knotted. Nothing like mine. She giggled and made O's around her eyes with her hands, like glasses. She always thought I looked funny without them on. I took one last look at myself. I had on this tight blue t-shirt with a v-neck. I didn't buy it. Pansy gave it to me for my birthday. It was rather snug, but the girls had this thing about buying me skintight shirts. So, I appeased them. My new slightly form-fitting jeans were loose enough that I knew if ever I wanted children, which as of now was never, that I would still have my equipment alive to do so. 

I took my cape and clasped it around my neck. I ran over to Jalona, hoisted her upside down, and took her to her room giggling, to dress her. I had fed my sister, who was dressed in a very frilly and far too expensive dress of satin, my mother insisted she wear. It must have taken all of my father's paycheck to pay for the sleeve of it. It's amusing for they never buy her anything new, except for when we go out in public, which is rare. I made sure she was ready, then we left to Diagon Alley, the whole bloody Zabini family.

So, there I stood next to her, my mother. A beauty of a bitch. I had her hair, her eyes, her skin, and her smirk. We went through the list, picking out my books for that year.

"Why are you taking Muggle Studies?" my mother gasped scandalized, looking at my schedule.

_I had kept it hidden so well till today._ I cursed myself for that minor slip up.

"It's required," I lied.

"What is this school coming to?" she sighed to my father who was holding my sister's hand.

In public we were a perfect happy "pureblood" family. We never complained that we were lower-middle class because we were "pureblood". I was the scholar son, Jalona, the quiet obedient daughter, my mother, thrifty and wise, my father, devoted and attentive. At home, who takes care of the house? Me! My father barely talks to either of his children and my mother isn't thrifty but down right stingy! And who takes care of Jalona? Me, again! The one thing I hated going to Hogwarts for, was leaving her to them. Good thing they would ditch her at my abuelos house most of the year. At least my grandparents, though, yes dabblers of the dark arts, loved my sister. At least they acknowledged her presence.

I found all of my books.

"I can't believe how much books are theses days," my mother huffed as we approached the till. "Bloody Muggle Studies books are ridiculously priced."

_Of course they are mum. Of course they are.___

"Mum?" I asked feeling my tension rising from her comments. "Can I take Jalita to get some sweeties?"

Jalona's face lit up.

"No, certainly not," she huffed and I waited for what she always said. "We don't have money for such bobbles."

I nodded and reached into my pocket pulling out a few galleons I had saved.

"It's alright mum," I muttered. "I'll pay for it."

My mother observed my hand cupping four galleons and sighed, "Fine."

I took my sister's hand and hurried off as she yelled after us, "Don't be too long! I have some errands to do!"

We were finally gone from her sight. I walked on towards a sweetshop. We entered in and Jalona jumped up and down pointing to every colorful morsel she wished to eat. I looked around wishing to find something I could afford for her, that wasn't so tiny that she would finish it in a moment. I turned around to look down the other row of sweets and standing at the end was Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Jalona stopped walking, not liking strangers, and scurried behind my legs. I pretended not to notice them. I knew they would not associate with me. I was an evil pureblood. One of those Slytherins who wanted them dead. They knew me so well. I grabbed a bag of mint humbugs and handed them to my sister who smiled widely. She loves mint. 

The Gryffindor three, came walking towards my sister and me. Ron made it his duty to show he was trying not to brush against me in any way. Harry walked on normally and Hermione glanced over, then smiled at my sister. Jalona reacted like she always did and buried her face in my thigh causing Hermione's smile to fall. I picked up Jalona easily to cheer her up and put her up on my shoulders. Her tiny fist still grabbing onto the humbugs. We walked over to the till, waited silently behind the Gryffindors, and then when they left, paid for our sweets. I walked off with my sister to kill some more time. _So, we'll make mum wait, oh well._

*      *              *

_Hermione Speaks___

"Hermione!" Ron called to me. I guess I had been walking too quickly out of the sweetshop.

He caught up to me and took my hand. Harry came running up panting. _Honestly, I don't walk that fast!_

"You're legs are too long," muttered Ron.

"My legs!" I gasped. "Don't even get me started on yours!"

Harry smirked at us and walked a little ahead. _He always does that._ He considers any misunderstanding between me and Ron, a lover's quarrel. _Lord love him, he is still so naïve._ I stuck my tongue out at Ron and he pulled me forward planting a kiss on my cheek. I pulled back. _He knows how much I hate public displays of affection._ I goggled at him a little annoyed and he just rolled his eyes_. After half a year of being my boyfriend, you'd think he would finally catch on! But, no! Doesn't he feel everyone's eyes? All having their own little views about us. Oh, I must be bonking him of course. We have been together for half a year, after all. Twits!_ Ron loved to rant to Harry how I never let him do anything. I'm always amused by an image of poor Harry having to listen to Ron's problems with sexual frustration. I am just not going to be the same as all those other giggly, hormonal girls, filled with nonsense in their heads. I am not Ginny or Lavender or Parvati. I don't swoon over boys, I don't kiss on the first date, and I don't like public displays of affection! People just don't understand. It's like it's unnatural or something, for me to want to be this way. Must be something wrong with me, they assume. I know better.

I watch Ron hurry to catch up with Harry. He's still mad at me. But, probably mostly from what happened the night before. I was sitting on the lawn behind the Burrow watching the stars. The house was so stuffy. Ron came out and sat next to me. He looked over a few times at me, but said nothing.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Ron shrugged_. I hate when he does that!_ It always means he has something bugging him.

"What is it?" I insisted.

"Well," he sighed and looked at me. He looked a little scared. "I just wanted to say that . . ."

He looked down and dug his fingers into the grass.

"I've been thinking about it a lot," he mumbled. "I think . . .I mean . . .I love you."

I felt frozen. He wanted sex didn't he? That was the first thought that came to my mind. I shook it from my head. He knew very well, I wouldn't do that even if he did love me. He must just be confused. He only just turned 16!_ Poor thing, he thinks he loves me. What am I supposed to say now? I don't want to lie.___

"I don't want to lie to you," I sighed. His face grew grave. "I don't think I do. I mean . . . I have never been in a relationship before. And neither have you. Maybe you are just mistaking having a girlfriend for the first time, with love."

He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Okay, don't want to make you," he muttered. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am confused."

He went inside and didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. _He can be so selfish. And, now he still is being childish. Mad because I pulled away from the kiss. I just don't understand him. Why does he get this way?_ I walked up to Ron and Harry as we continued through Diagon Alley. We looked through stores out of boredom. We had already bought most of our school things the day before, but Pigwidgeon had gotten into Ron's potions book and had ripped it to shreds in the center and was now sleeping in it. So, we had to come back.

Ron lit up at the sight of the broom shop and so we went in. He stroked and ogled over all the brooms he wished he could get. I smiled at him. When he acted like that, I could mistake my feelings for him with love. He was like a child, bouncing up and down. 

"I think I know what to get him for Christmas," Harry whispered to me.

I smiled back then the smile fell. Malfoy was standing behind Ron chuckling.

"Wishful thinking, Weasley?" Malfoy smirked.

Harry went over to Ron's side. _Here we go, another one. Bloody git always causing problems._

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Ron spat facing Malfoy as Harry took his side.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy replied. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Ron moved towards him. _Not another fight?_ Harry reached over to keep Ron at bay, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oi! Malfoy!" called a boy.

I turned and Blaise Zabini was standing with that little girl, I assumed his sister. But knowing his sleeping habits, it could be his daughter.

"You have to see this!" Zabini chuckled motioning him over with his hand.

"You're right Weasley," Malfoy hissed. "I do have better things to do."

Ron grimaced as Malfoy walked past me without a glance and went to Zabini. I hurried over to my boyfriend in a huff.

"Why do you let him get to you?" I said with contempt

"I'm sorry," he spat sarcastically.

I glanced back at Malfoy. Zabini was showing him some sort of letter and they were both laughing over it. If hadn't been for Zabini distracting Malfoy, Ron would be in deep trouble. It's odd, but I was glad Malfoy had a friend at that moment. Zabini looked up from the letter for a moment. I stood frozen as if he heard my thoughts. Then he did something I hadn't expected, he winked at me. I looked from side to side making sure he wasn't coming on to one of his many girls. But only Harry and Ron were near by. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. Though feeling a little flustered inside. No boy had ever winked at me. And, here the biggest heartthrob in school just winked at me._ What is wrong with me? I am so stupid. Am I going to go potty because he winked at me? Oh I might faint! Oh lord. _I huffed in disgust. _Stupid prat. He should just be glad he saved my boyfriend from getting into a fight, or I would give him a piece of my mind.___

* * *

_Blaise Speaks_

I folded up the love letter from Pansy. Draco was still laughing. I really shouldn't have let him read it, He would use it to embarrass Pansy to no end. But, I couldn't think of any other way to stop the fight. We couldn't just leave because Draco was blocking the door and Jalona was getting scared. I had to do something, not that Weasley didn't deserve a punch in the nose every now and then, or Draco for that matter. Weasley just asks for it, easy prey for Draco. Both pathetic though. 

"Brilliant," Draco chuckled. "Let me read that part again! I want to lick you all over was it?"

"No!" I snapped glancing at my sister who was staring up at us.

"Oh, right," Draco huffed. "Best be off. I needed a good laugh. Cheers!"

Draco waved and walked off, leaving me with an empty grin on my face until he was out of sight. _Prat!_

"We should hurry back," I sighed to Jalona.

"No," she whimpered clutching my leg.

I stroked the top of her head and knelt to her eye line. "Mummy will get mad. You don't like mummy mad, right?"

She shook her head frightened. 

"We better run," I smirked and then she realized I didn't mean to threaten her. She gave me her hand and we ran out of the store, back to our parents.


	3. Complicated

A/N: Thanks to my BETAs: Fae and Sam. Thanks to those who reviewed: Faxton Croft, and SilverPhoenixWings. Also hugs to Lodessa, Halona, Nentari, and Lisse. 

**__**

Chapter 3: Complicated 

_Blaise Speaks_

            My mother pulled me aside, the night before I was to return to Hogwarts and sat me at the dinner table.

            "Blaise, I want to talk to you about something," she said in a very serious tone that made we wince inside fearing the ever dreaded "sex talk". _A little late mum._ But, I didn't say that.

            "It's about that bloody Granger," she growled.

            I instantly relaxed and nodded.

            "I want you to make sure she doesn't do so well this year," my mother said burrowing into my eyes with hers.

            "I have been studying as hard as I could mum," I sighed.

            "No, I want you to some how sabotage her," my mother hissed.

            I sat back in shock. _What on earth?_ My mother must have fallen on her head that morning. Her vindictiveness was unusually high.

            "How exactly do you propose I do that?" I smirked.

            "Don't give me your cheek," she spat. "Make sure she is too preoccupied with other things. You don't seem to be dedicated enough to your own work to do better than her. I am just saying since you are so lazy with school that maybe you could do it another way."

            "Distract her," I nodded. "How? With a stick?"

            My mother's eyes squinted to slits and she looked ready to smack my mouth from one more sarcastic remark.

            "Look, I know how the girls see you at school," my mother began. "And don't think for a minute I don't know what you are doing."

            I almost fell from my seat. Truthfully, I had no idea my mum knew anything about my sex life, or that I even had one.

            "Now, I am just saying you know how to make girls do what you want. I am not asking you to make that thing fancy you, and no way in hell am I wanting you to do anything else with her, but you could make her want someone else."

            I took a deep breath and whispered, "You want me to make Hermione love someone?"

            "Preferably someone that would be bad for her reputation. I mean no harm in going all the way."

            I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to make that fluff head fall for some horrid boy. I didn't want to. Mostly, because my mother was telling me to.    

            "Who do you suggest?" I asked my mother.

            "I don't know. Find out who she hates," my mother sighed.

            "That's easy," I chortled. "Draco Malfoy."

            "No," my mother said quickly. "Out of the question."

            "But that is who she hates," I muttered. "I mean, they are always at each other's throats."

            My mum shook her head and then looked up at me.

            "Actually," she said dangerously, "Malfoy might work. Make her fall for him. Since he doesn't like her already, and rightly so, then she will be tormented. I mean her chasing after this boy who hates her. I am sure that would make her so depressed her marks would go down."

            I didn't like the look in my mum's eyes. It was like her life's ambition was to bring down Granger, her little contribution to You-Know-Who's cause. It was sick. But, what could I do? Say no? She would want to know why and all I could think of was, because it isn't nice. But that word didn't exist in her repertoire. 

            "Alright mum," I sighed. "Alright."

            *          *          *

_Blaise Speaks_

I sat on the Hogwarts Express. My mind was wandering and Pansy was trying to get my attention. It's a well-known fact that the one girl who has fancied me the longest, and probably always will, is Pansy Parkinson. Since our second year when she sent me a dwarf to sing me a Valentine, it was known. Now as the years have passed and I still haven't ever tried to fool around with her, she is pretty convinced I never will. She has resolved to just be my friend. In fact she is my only friend. Only person in the Slytherin house I enjoy talking to that is. Is not that she is my best friend with whom I share all my deep secrets with and who knows me better than anyone else. By no means. I don't think those type of friends exist. She is just the most tolerable. Probably, because she isn't as anti-Muggle as she seems. She is anti-know-it-alls, like Granger, which is why she puts the girl through so much hell. But, like me she doesn't give a shit whether you are a Muggle or not, just as long as you don't piss her off.

            "Blaise," she whined.

            I looked over and she was holding her schedule trying to see if we were in the same classes.

            "I heard Granger got a perfect score on her OWL's," Pansy muttered out of nowhere.

            "Really?" I shrugged not really listening. I wouldn't expect anything less from Granger.

            "Bloody show off," Pansy snarled and looked back at my schedule, in my hands.

            "From the looks of the classes you are in, I bet you got a perfect score too," she smirked.

            "Not quite," I sighed.

            Pansy looked up at me with doe eyes. I just looked away. I feel a little guilty when she looks like that to me. Is odd, but I can almost feel her adoration for me. I feel sorry for her. I will never return it. Now, if she were anyone else I would just shag her and get it over with. I mean after all she wants me. The girl has good taste. But, I have known her for so long that it would be like teasing her. Besides I am not, and never have been, attracted to her. I don't know why. I just haven't. She is rather plain, but not ugly. And she has, I have observed, a nice body. I just don't feel anything like that towards her.

            I looked to the seat opposite me. Malfoy was sitting with a smug expression. Morag MacDougal, from Ravenclaw, and a seventh year I didn't catch the name of, are flirting with him. We both knew they were in there to talk to me. But, right then I didn't feel social enough. That is why Draco hangs out with me. For the leftovers. I watched him cracking jokes-my jokes-making the girls laugh. Pansy met my eyes showing she was just as annoyed by her ex-boyfriend as I was. But, Malfoy is the prince of the royal house of Slytherin. No one in our house would dare say or do anything to hurt him. If we did, we shouldn't expect a happy return home. _I'm supposed to make Hermione fall in love with this prat?_

            All the love potions I knew of, involved making someone love _you_. Nothing about making someone _else_ fall for someone you want. I had been flipping through my potions book the night before and couldn't find anything. I even searched through the charms and found only ones that sparked temporary lust in a person. That was okay, but it wore off in a week or so. How was I to make Hermione Granger, the filthy mudblood genius, fall for the pureblood prejudice spoiled, Draco Malfoy. Hitting her on the head causing her amnesia, then explaining to her she loved him, seemed the only option at that point. And it wasn't like I could just convince her she loved him. I mean who would _want_ to love him?

            I huffed and slid down in my seat wishing to be at the school already and disappear into the library.

            *          *          *

_Hermione speaks_

            We arrived finally. Ron was still mad at me. I couldn't believe how childish he was being! We headed to the Great Hall in silence. Harry tried to begin small talk, but neither Ron nor I, wished to participate. After we arrived I climbed out from the carriage, which took us, helped by still a very silent Ron. I didn't want his help, but took his hand anyway. We headed towards the stairs as a group of four Slytherins ascended them next to us. I closed my eyes for a moment hoping Malfoy wouldn't start something_. We had barely stepped foot in Hogwarts!_ I opened my eyes, and stepped on my robe causing me to fall. A boy next to me caught me before my face met the stairs. 

            "Thank you," I huffed, angered that the Slytherins were around to see that.

            I looked over at who caught me and was shocked to see it was Zabini. Malfoy was cackling next to him, highly amused. Pansy smirked at Draco, obviously amused as well. But, Zabini had a blank expression. Probably too in shock from having to touch a dirty mudblood. _Why did he even catch me?_ _Must have been a reflex._ He nodded to me and kept walking up the stairs. 

            I entered into the Great Hall. My face felt hot from embarrassment. _Why did I let them get to me so easily? _I took a deep breath and sat down. Soon after, the Sorting Ceremony began. I tried to watch each new student as they put on the hat, but I couldn't get over this feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around the hall, but everyone was watching Holt, Kiki, as she put on the sorting hat. I scanned the room one last time before returning my eyes to Kiki. From across the room two brown eyes met mind for a second. I did a double take but when I looked again he was looking away. _It was Blaise, though. I think. Why was he looking at me?_

            *          *          *

_Blaise Speaks_

            The library of Hogwarts has a distinctive smell of old books and dust. It's unlike a smell I have ever known, but I feel at peace there. The coziest bloody place in the castle, I assure you.

            "Hullo Pince, you're looking lovely this afternoon," I smirked.

            "Oh, Blaise," Madame Pince blushed. "What can I do for you?"

            "Well, I need to know where I can find books on love spells. Permanent ones."

            I flashed her a teethy grin.

            "What do you need books like that for?" she giggled. "I doubt you need help getting the girls."

            "It's for class," I groaned.

            "Alright," she smiled and handed me a list of books to check out. "You know the drill, sign in over there for the restricted section."

            "Thank you," I said with a smile, and winked at her. She giggled again and I went over to sign my name on a large scroll by her desk.

            I went over to the restricted section and found my books. There were about six of them. I balanced them as best I could on top of each other and walked slowly to a table to sit and read. My arms stung a bit from the weight. I looked around over the large stack and found a table far off, hidden by many rows of books. I dropped the books down with a thud and my arms thanked me. I sat down with a sigh and began to flip through the books. Each spell was more complicated than the next. But, still they were for temporary usage. I groaned leaning back after going through my fourth book. I stretched my arms up when I felt them get caught by someone. I looked up and smiled.

            "Hey, you sexy thing," I smirked at Hannah Abbot, as she stood behind me.

            She giggled, flipping her blonde curls behind her. I stood up and gave her a hug.

            "What are you doing hiding back here?" she pouted.

            Damn! Why are the Hufflepuffs the hottest? I will never know!

            "Boring research," I said pulling her against me. "Haven't seen you for a while."

            "The summer holiday does that," she giggled putting her forehead to mine.

            "Well we should make up for lost time," I smirked, looking in her blue and arousing, innocent eyes_. A bit of a contradiction._

            "That's exactly what I was thinking," she whispered biting her lower lip.

            _That must be some hidden trick all girls learn. The lip-biting thing. I mean it drives me mad! That is all a girl has to do and I am theirs._

            "How about tonight?" I asked moving my face closer that my lips were just over hers.

            "Sure," she breathed.

            I kissed her. It started out as just a short kiss. I was going to say goodbye and return to my books, but before I had time to realize I was still in the library, I had Hannah up against the wall and my hand up her skirt. 

            "I-I should probably go," she panted.

            "Probably," I grunted kissing her neck.

            She pushed me back and was giggling.

            "I should go," she sighed and walked past me.

            I went up behind her and kissed the back of her neck and grabbed her breasts over her shirt. I heard her gasp out and I whispered, "See you tonight." Then I let her go.

            I returned to my books with the taste of Hannah's lip-gloss in my mouth. That girl has a vanilla thing. Always smells or tastes like it. I'm not complaining, just observing. I flipped through a couple more pages then slammed the book closed. _Damnit! Now I was all turned on and I let the bloody Hufflepuff go! Brilliant Blaise! Brilliant!_ I groaned and lay my forehead on the book. _Hate girls. I love them, but hate them._

            I put back the books I had already looked through and took the last two back to my room with me. I was too distracted now to research. Needed to find some bird to snog like now! I went into my common room. Malfoy was laughing loudly and Pansy was standing up looking like she was ready to cry.

            "What's going on?" I asked.

            Pansy looked over at me furious. She stomped over and smacked my face, hard.

            "What the hell was that for?" I spat.

            "Why did you let him read that?" she shrilled, her eyes watering.

            _Fuck, the letter! I forgot. Bloody, Malfoy! Note to self: Kill Malfoy after supper._

            "I'm sorry, is just I was distracting him-"

            "I don't want to hear it," she pouted and ran to her room.

            Malfoy had fallen back on the sofa, cackling like a hyena. I dropped my books and stomped over. I reached down and pulled him up by his collar. Bad move, I know. But, I was furious.

            "What is wrong with you?" I spat lifting him up from the sofa a bit. He's really light.

            "Get you bloody Wop hands off of me!" Draco growled, and Crabbe and Goyle stood up.

            I threw Malfoy back onto the sofa while glaring at those two oafs. Why they stuck their necks out to protect him is beyond me. He isn't worth it.

            "You showed me the bloody letter!" Draco shouted. "So calm the fuck down!"

            I pursed my lips. He was right. _What was I going to do now?_ I just shook my head and went back to retrieve my books. I could continue to argue or get into a fight. I mean I did feel bad over Pansy, but still she was just a girl. Not really worth getting my arse beaten over. I picked up my books and went to my room without a word. Needless to say, I didn't feel like snogging any girl after that.

            *          *          *

_Hermione Speaks_

            Ron was all over me. Practically eating my face. I could feel my face sticky with saliva. _Gross._ But, at least he wasn't upset with me anymore. But, did he really have to swallow my tongue? I tried to say something, to tell him to calm down. I mean I was beginning to feel like a glazed donut. But, he ignored me and continued kissing down my neck. _Don't give me a hickie. Please! Bugger! He is giving me a hickie! _

            "Ow!" I whimpered pushing his face away from my neck.

            He looked down at me annoyed.

            "What I do wrong now?" he huffed.

            "That bloody hurts," I scolded him.

            He looked away trying not to lose his temper. I know that look.

            "Sorry," he mumbled and leaned down and kissed me softly on my neck.

            He moved down to my collarbone and I always know what comes next. Well, comes off next. My shirt. He was unbuttoning it clumsily. He was better than he used to be. I have lost many a button because of him. He helped me out of my shirt and stared at my chest_. I don't really know the whole big deal with boys and breasts. I mean they are just breasts! They feed babies, get in the way, and stifle breathing thanks to the lovely invention of bras! Nonetheless, he likes them. I let him take off my bra maybe twice in the past. I just don't like the feeling of him kissing them and groping them. It's uncomfortable._

            "Can I?" he asked as he slowly pulled down my bra strap.

            I bit my lip. I really didn't want him to. But, he really likes them and he has been rather angry with me for the past few days. 

            "Sure," I sighed.

            He smiled and I sat up so he could have better access to the clasp. He took it off effortlessly. _Why can he take off my bra easily and not my shirt? That makes no sense! _He put my bra to the side, next to my shirt. I feel so awkward. He reached forward and squeezed them. _What, is he testing melon ripeness? Lord. He is so mesmerized by them!_ I laid back down. I felt more comfortable like that.

            He quickly took his shirt off. _Oh sure, he can take his shirt off by just pulling it over his head with one hand! How can boys do that? I have tried, just to see how hard it is and I must say, it is very hard. They must be given lessons on that._ I giggled to myself thinking about this and Ron smiled at me. He must think I am giggling over what his lips are doing to my breasts. Truthfully, I hadn't even noticed.

            I had to kiss him back now. I don't particularly like kissing his chest. His chest hair is course and tickles my nose. I like kissing lips. They are perfect. Can be soft when need be or hard. But, Ron isn't much of a kisser and likes his lips on every other place on my body, than my lips. I kissed down his stomach. He looks a little anxious. I hate when he gets that look. _I am not going any lower! _He laid his head back in a huff as I sat up to kiss his lips again.

            *          *          *

_Blaise Speaks_

            I woke up with a jerk. I do that sometimes when I am not in my bed. I sat up and took a deep breath. Hannah was sleeping next to me, curled up in a little ball. I tilted my head looking at her for a second. I could just make out her face from the moonlight that seeps through the cracks in the curtains. She was the only Hufflepuff, in my year, which let me have any fun. Susan didn't acknowledge my presence and Sally-Anne glared at me from afar. She has hated me since the dawn of time.

The first night I did anything with Hannah, which wasn't much, Sally-Anne sort of caught us and almost chucked a bottle of pumpkin juice at my head. She is one scary bitch of yank, I tell you that. Yes, I could understand their anger at times. I mean I was Hannah's first, blah blah blah. But sometimes I just think they are jealous. I mean Susan is hot, but never gives any boy the time of day, bloody carpet muncher, and Sally-Anne, she just looks like she is five anyway. No chest at all.

I needed to go back to my bed_. I have a hard time sharing other people's beds. I don't know why._ I stuck my hand out of the curtains searching for my clothes that were on the floor. I pulled on my trousers and held my shirt in my hand. I pulled back the curtains and stepped onto the cold wooden floor. I knelt down for my shoes. I couldn't find them anywhere. I looked under Hannah's bed, but saw only darkness. I crawled around and heard a noise. I lifted my head up only to find I was under a chair and banged it hard.

"Bugger," I hissed rubbing my scalp.

I heard someone giggle and looked around. I saw someone's head duck back behind their curtains. I slowly stood up with a smirk.

"Alright yank," I huffed. "Give me my shoes."

"Make me," Sally-Anne tutted back.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her bed. I stuck my hand out towards the bed, though the curtains were drawn.

"Hand them over," I snapped, no longer amused.

One shoe came flying out and hit me in the face. Sally-Anne stuck her head out from behind the curtain laughing.

"That bloody hurt," I hissed clasping my hand over my nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she giggled with an evil grin and threw the other shoe at me. But, that one I ducked out of the way from.

I grabbed both of my shoes quickly as she watched, giggling. 

"Bitch!" I snapped walking away.

"Ass monkey!" she snapped back_. Is that really an insult in sunburned California speak? Must be. Stupid Americans._

I didn't look back clutching my shoes and shirt. My school bag was lying by the door. I slung it over my shoulder and pulled out a silky silver cape and threw it over me and left. _Must thank Malfoy for his cloak one day. Or not, I don't think he has realized that it was I who stole his Christmas present. Has been two years since! Twit! He had been showing it off to everyone that morning and the next day his Invisibility Cloak had disappeared. How ironic. I couldn't help myself. He was being such a prat. He has been too embarrassed to ask anything about its whereabouts. So, it's mine now._


	4. A Fool To Think

A/N: Thanks to my BETA: Shazzman for helping me with a new way of arranging the story. Hopefully me stating who is speaking outright makes things easier. : ) Thanks to the loverly reviewers: Faxton and Croft. Love to Lodessa, Halona, Nentari, and Lisse. I heart you all! 

**Chapter 4: A Fool To Think**

****

Sally-Anne speaks 

            "Bitch!" Zabini snarled at me furiously, as he walked away from the beds towards his bag.

"Ass monkey!" I snapped back, before turning my back on him. _Ass monkey? _

Even after he left, I kept fuming. _I hate you and your shoes! Christ, he makes me so mad. But, he's gone now. I don't see the big deal. I mean yeah he's cute, but nothing amazing. Han is all "He's just so sexy. I'm just drawn to him." Whatever! Spare me. Freaking' manwhore needs to die, like now. All violating my Hannah. Disgusting! _

            I lay in my bed, trying not to think about what they had been doing in just one bed over. Ew! Ew! Ew! Just wrong. _I hope he gets a disease. Actually, no. Strike that! I don't want him getting Han sick. But, I hope he gets like some girl (not Hannah) pregnant! Yes! Wait, no. Poor girl, carrying his baby. Ech! Okay, strike that, too._ My eyes were drooping and I gave up thinking hateful thoughts towards Blaise, so I could sleep.

            The next morning at breakfast, I was pushing fork tines into my hand to keep from exploding at Hannah.

            "I wish he would have, at least, said goodbye before going to his room," Hannah sighed.

            _Uh, he was done with you. He doesn't need to say goodbye. Why is she so stupid sometimes?_ Susan had no expression on her face at all. But, I was twisting and turning inside. _Must not lose it. Must not lose it._

            "God Sally, he is the best kisser," Hannah swooned.

_            Must not lose it!_

            "He always does this thing, where he sort of hovers his lips over mine and pretends he is going to kiss me but doesn't. It drives me mad," Hannah giggled.

            "You're driving me mad!" I screamed. Oops. I lost it.

            "Sorry," Hannah said softly, looking embarrassed. Susan glared at me from across the table.

            "Sorry, I'm just grumpy," I muttered and shoveled food in my mouth to keep me from snapping again.

            We headed down the hall to Herbology. I love that class. I get graded for getting dirty. Hannah and Susan think I am nuts. But I love planting stuff. Maybe am in touch with the earth more 'cause my parents were hippies. Who knows? We sat down at the tables with the Gryffindors. 

            "There's your boyfriend," I whispered in Hannah's ear and nudged my head to where Harry Potter sat.

            She kicked my leg and stuck her tongue out at me. She used to have it bad for him last year but now, thanks to her introduction to Blaiseygoodness, she had dropped Potter cold. Pity. I thought they'd be cute together. But, she was right. He never did show any inclination towards her more than friendly-like. Bummer. Maybe he's gay. I mean, look at her! I would do her…. you know, if I weren't straight and all.

            As class drew to a close Sprout asked all the Hufflepuffs to stay after. _Okay, what did we do wrong? Did she find out about Blaise bonking Han?_

            "I need to discuss something very exciting with you," Sprout said happily to us, after the Gryffies left. "The Headmaster was presented with a rather exciting proposition from the Ministry of Magic. They are offering two positions as assistants to the top Ministers in the UK. The position also guarantees a future spot as a Minister and a rather impressive stipend. It is being offered to sixth and seventh years. Each head of house has been asked to nominate one student from their house. I have already informed the seventh years. So, if any of you are interested, you'll need to keep up your marks and fill out the application form, which I have here." She held up the application form happily and continued. "I shall look through them and nominate you in a week. After that you will be watched closely and asked to perform perfectly in your classes. The two finalists will be announced after you return from your Christmas holiday. Any of you interested?"

            Susan and I put up our hands up, instantly.

            "That's it?" Sprout asked disappointed. But, no one else raised their hand.

*          *          *

Blaise speaks 

            This was too perfect. I had the application form in my hand. Snape had practically thrown it at me. Malfoy was the only other sixth year that Snape had given an application form to, even though Pansy and Millicent both wanted one. I guess that left me with less competition. Not that Malfoy was really competition. I flipped through it. It was rather thick. I knew I could beat him. And as for the seventh years competing with me, none of them could hold a candle to my marks. So, I could see why Snape had practically shoved it in my face. All too easy. A job practically given to me. I strutted back to my room happily, trying the title out in my head: Blaise Zabini, Minister.

 I filled out the application form, all twelve pages of it and handed it in, the next day. Snape looked exceptionally pleased with me. I knew Malfoy, for some reason, would always be his favorite, but I was placed just slightly below him. I was his star pupil. I knew he wished I raised my hand more in class and answered all the questions like Granger. But I'm not like that. I don't show off my intelligence. I don't have anything to prove. I've always known that I'm bloody smarter than half the students here. As long as my professors know that too, then I'm fine.

I walked away so proud. I was going to be set for life! This was going to be great. I would have a career and be able to get my little sister out of that hellhole we call a home. Nothing would get in my way now; not even my mother. I turned the corner and all my dreams and hopes were smashed to pieces by the bushy hair of Granger, who was holding an application. I had completely forgotten about her! I actually felt panicked for a moment. That bloody genius would most likely be picked. It was a law of nature that she would beat me. 

I knew then, at that moment, that I had to bring her down. She'd never done anything outright to spite me, but she was just a casualty of war. My view of her as the bright student I strove to be was suddenly replaced with a brick wall barring my way to salvation. I knew I had to do what my mother said. I couldn't beat her, outright. There was no way. This was it. Maybe Granger didn't deserve to fall for Malfoy, but I needed this job badly and I wasn't going to let her steal it from me. It was going to be mine no matter what.

I ran to my room to finish reading the books on love spells.

*          *          *

Draco speaks 

Not that I really care, but I wished I actually could beat Zabini at this. Truthfully, I knew I could get the position by my father just sending the right owls to the right people, with the right amount of money. But, I wanted to beat him with my own skills. Problem is, I could never get as good marks as him. Bugger! _Oh well_, I thought, _no big deal. I don't care. Let Zabini win. I'll be his boss anyway. He may be a pureblood, but he's got no money. _

Zabini ran by me. He must have had a date or something.

"Where you off to?" I asked, just to make him even more late.

"My room, Malfoy," he spat and kept running.

Prat! Didn't even let me harass him. I yawned as I sat in the sofa. _Off to bed._ _I know I have Transfiguration next, but I'm too tired and grumpy to give a shit right now._ I climbed the stairs and walked into the boy's dorm. Zabini was flipping through some books. He looked desperate. I smirked to myself and jumped in my bed. My pillows are really comfy.

"Naptime?" Zabini asked condescendingly, looking up from his book.

Yes, brilliant! No wonder you're the star Slytherin. Uttering such profound statements like that!

"It would seem," I yawned.

"We have class in ten minutes," Zabini nagged, forgetting he wasn't my mother.

"We do?" I gasped sarcastically. "What would I do without you?"

And with that, I collapsed my head on my pillow and went to sleep. He was such a bloody nag. How could anyone tolerate a person like that?

*          *          *

Hermione speaks 

"We have class in ten minutes!" I yelled tugging Ron from his bed.

"Hermione," he mumbled, his face in his pillow, "you are my favorite person in the world, but I will harm you if you don't let go."

He always takes naps at the most inconvenient of times. I gave up and stalked out, followed by Harry.

*          *          *

Blaise speaks 

After Transfiguration, I ran back to my room to finish researching. Malfoy was still fast asleep. Lazy twit. I propped a few pillows behind me and flipped quickly through the books. Finally, I found what I was looking for. A spell to make someone else fall in love. It was extremely difficult! I had to know enough about the person to be able to manipulate their thoughts into wanting the person I had picked for them. I had to make it logically work in her mind or else it wouldn't last. Made sense. No spell could just make someone fall in love instantly without them questioning it. That would only work if you were Cupid. Since I didn't see any cute naked flying babies with bows, I was stuck with this.

This way, she would realistically fall for him. It would creep gradually upon her like most true feelings. Lust was instant, not true affection. I would have to build enough passion in her that when the full moon had risen, she would be willing to direct her feelings to whomever I chose. It sounded almost kinky, if you ask me. I mean, I had to go to her room every night, and whisper certain suggestive or romantic thoughts in her ear, until the moon was full. 

The last step was on the eve of the full moon, to go into her room at night and cast the spell, _Amos Feritas_. The next day, when she saw Malfoy, it would be done. It was going to take me a month, but I could do it. I could! Now, I just needed to do the first step. I had to get to know her. In other words do something that seemed almost unfathomable, become her friend. Now how was I to do that? Her friend? I didn't know if she held equal disdain for me like she did for Malfoy. It was possible. I had never done anything to her, but I _was_ a Slytherin. If I did try to just talk to her like a human, I know she would think I was hitting on her. Most girls think that, which is why I don't have any real friends that are girls. They assume I want them. Except Pansy. The only girl with enough brains to know I don't want everything that is female.

Hermione was logical and smart, but still just a girl. Hopefully, she would be quick like Pansy. I mean she wasn't that attractive, so she should know I wouldn't be interested. She seemed rather haughty as well. Holding her head high with this demeanor telling the whole bloody world, "I know more than you know." I should know, that's what I've always done. I groaned and closed the book. I would be just as hard to befriend, if she had been trying this on me. Was it really worth all the effort? I put the books away and lay back on my pillows. What I wouldn't give to be Cupid right then. Just one stupid arrow and I would be done.

*          *          *


	5. I'm Gonna Getcha Good

_A/n: Thanks to all who have reviewed!_ Chapter 5: I'm Gonna Getcha Good Blaise Speaks 

Operation: Make a Stupid Arse Out of Myself commenced. I was outside Snape's classroom, waiting for Granger and her boys, to come out. I had been going over it in my head, exactly what I had to say. But, now that the moment was at hand, I had lost all my nerve. This was why I wasn't a Gryffindor. It's odd how I can have all the self-confidence needed to get a girl naked, but not to make them my friend. 

Finally, they came out of the door.

            "Granger," I said as she walked out, "can I speak to you for a moment?"

            She stood frozen goggling at me. _Please don't think I want you. Please don't think that._

            "Why?" she asked.

            Good question.

            "Er, well," I mumbled and walked up to her, as Weasley inched closer to her. Well, I knew he thought that I wanted her. Potter just looked as confused as Granger. "I know this might sound a bit odd. I have never really talked to you before, but with this internship and all, I was wondering if you could help me."

            I knew it was a pathetic way to befriend her, but it was the only thing I could think of. Besides it always worked in those teen stories I read in magazines.

            "Help you?" she asked suspiciously, and rightly so.

            "Er, yeah. I really want the position. Now, I know you want it too, but you are the smartest person I know, and I was wondering if you could help me at least try to be like you. I don't intend to beat you. I never seem to be able to be better than you, always second. But, maybe, er . . .what I'm asking for is some advice, I suppose."

            "Why would I help you?" she asked crossing her arms. She seemed even more suspicious.

            "I know you think I'm some Muggle-hating Slytherin, but I'm not. I am not trying to play a joke on you," I said. "I truly admire you scholastically, and if you want I could pay you. I don't have much money though."

            I felt a little embarrassed saying that. 

            "You really want her help?" Weasley scoffed.

            "Yes," I grumbled. Where was Malfoy when you needed him?

            Hermione looked down thinking. She looked up at me again, as if wondering what planet I was from.

            "How much?" she asked.

            "Pardon?"

            "How much would you pay me?" she asked.

            Shit, she'd taken up the offer. I was hoping she would be charitable and do it for free. Fucking woman! I would have to pay her to be my victim. Shit! Shit! Shit!

            "Er, well," I muttered trying to think of a good sum. My face must have shown my panic because she cut me off.

            "You really don't have the money do you?" she asked softly.

            "Of course he doesn't." Malfoy ambled up, smirking. For the first time I was happy to see him. _See, Granger! Malfoy teases me too! Take pity on me! I must put on a dejected face now and tell him to piss off._

            "Piss off!" I snapped at Malfoy.

            "Honestly, Zabini, you're stooping so low as to ask _that _thing?" Malfoy smirked nastily. "I thought you were our Slytherin genius. You can't be that poor, that this is all you can afford?"

            _Look really hurt,_ I though to myself. And I was, a little. Malfoy always made cracks about my economic status. I gave Granger my best puppy-dog eyes. 

            "Malfoy, go torture some first years and leave us alone!" Granger snapped.

            I kept looking away from Malfoy. Trying to act like I was holding onto the last bit of my pride. _See Granger! I am so pitiful and need you to save me. Should I pout or cry? Okay, that's going too far._ Malfoy laughed out loud and walked off. _Please let that have helped. Please._

            "Alright," Granger huffed, "I'll help you, for free. But, if you try anything, and your intentions are anything but trying to get that internship, I will let you and the squid out there have some fun. Got it?"

            "Yes," I nodded. _Shit, she's a little scary. Maybe I should back out now. If she finds out…No! She won't. I'll be fine._

            "Okay," she sighed. "Meet me in the library after lunch. I'll be free for about an hour."

            I nodded. Weasley was still glaring at me. _Oh, piss off Weasley! I would much rather do your sister then your girlfriend._ I wanted so much to say that, just to see his face, but I didn't. Too bad. It would have been funny to see his ears go pink from anger. Fucking brilliant! I did something that seemed a little cheesy, but I had to look authentic and civil. I held my hand out to Granger. She observed it for a second. 

_Fuck woman, I'm not contagious!_

            Luckily, like a true Gryffindor, she shook it.

            "Thank you," I said and left.

            I was smiling. Note to self: _Thank Malfoy for being a prat._

*          *          *

Hermione speaks 

            _Why am I sitting here in the library? _I thought to myself furiously. _I must be mad. It's just that Malfoy got me so upset! If Zabini isn't legit, I'll kill him! Nevertheless, I am sitting here. What exactly am I going to tell him? What advice can I possibly give? He was second in our year. The boy must be quite brilliant already. This can't be true. He must have other reasons. I know it isn't me. He wouldn't be trying to seduce me. Could he? Who am I kidding? He seduces stupid pretty giggly girls. Not me. _

            I doodled idly on a piece of parchment, thoughts still running through my head. _But, maybe he is a true Slytherin, in that he wants to be the best. Maybe he truly just wants to excel as best he can. It's almost admirable. On the other hand, it has always, sort of, given me pride that I beat him. I've never rubbed it in his face. But, I will be the first to admit, I enjoy being number one, being always right. _

            I sighed inwardly. _I just can't get that look on his face out of my head, when Malfoy said he was poor. It was more humiliation then anger. I'm used to Ron and his temper. But, Zabini looked suddenly so small. Whenever I usually see him, he is walking with some girl, his head held high, on top of the world. I didn't know he was poor. Heck, I didn't know he didn't hate Mudbloods. Well, he never gave a hint that he didn't. Well, I guess not all of them can be bad._

            Then I saw him coming around the corner whispering in Lavender's ear, making her giggle. _That_ was the Zabini I was used to. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

            "Nice of you to join me," I smirked. _Could you please detach yourself from Lavender and get your hand off her arse. God, he is so disgusting._

            "Oh, hi," he smirked and turned to Lavender. "See you later."

            She giggled, causing me to almost throw up, and left. He had the same smug look, as he always did. I wouldn't have felt so irritated if he was the way he'd been outside Snape's classroom. Humble. He sat down in front of me. We stared at each other for a second waiting for the other to begin.

            "So," I sighed.

            "So."

            He was drumming his fingers on his school bag that he had laid on the table.

            "So what exactly did you want advice on?" I asked.

            "Oh, well . . ." he said and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a notebook and flipped a few pages until he found what he wanted. It was a list. Admirable.

            "Okay," he sighed. "First off, how have you stayed on top all these years?"

            "Well, I don't know. I study every night. Do my assignments immediately. I never let them linger or procrastinate. I do extra research if need be. I always take notes. I'm never late for class. Stuff like that."

            I felt sort of special. Like I was being interviewed. 

            Zabini looked up and smirked, "So, in other words, you have no life."

            My mouth hung upon a little. "Excuse me, but I'm helping you. Don't be obnoxious!"

            "I was joking," he winced. "Sorry."

            I looked up and huffed. "What else? I want to get this over with."

            He looked up at me frowning. "I'm really sorry."

            "Next question!" I snapped.

            "Well . . ." he began scanning the list.

            My mind was still racing. I glared at him. "For your information, I have a life! I hate it when people assume I don't. I have fun. I have friends. I have a boyfriend. Just because my education is my top priority, doesn't mean I don't know how to balance my social life as well!"

            "Alright!" he huffed, looking annoyed. "I didn't mean to insult you. I was just trying to be friendly."

            "Well, this isn't supposed to be a friendly chat."

            "Why are you being so defensive?" he asked, putting down the list.

            "Why shouldn't I be?" I retorted. "In my entire time at this school your house has gone out of its way to insult and humiliate me. You say you're not anti-Muggle. But I don't recall you ever defending someone called a Mudblood, let alone me. And, now, out of nowhere you are asking for my advice and are trying to have a 'friendly chat'? I don't know what you are really up to. So, I am sorry if I'm on my guard. But, you try living a life where an entire house hates you and everyone else believes you have no life or social skills."

            Zabini observed me, eyes wide. _Just get the hint boy. I know you are up to something. I can feel it. Just give up now._

            "Sorry, Miss Martyr, but I don't represent my whole house. Who are you to talk to me about being misunderstood? I just wanted to act civil towards you. Sorry, I have never gone out of my way to save anyone. Sorry, I didn't jeopardize my status in my house, so that Malfoy and his cronies could excommunicate me. I'll just figure this out on my own, thank you."

            He stuffed his notebook in his schoolbag and pushed the chair back.

            "Thanks for nothing," he spat and left.

            _How dare he!_ My hands were clasped in fists. _How dare he turn it around on me!_ I pounded the table. I tried to suppress the guilt that was rising. He had a point. Why would he stick his neck out? He would only be terrorized. Then I shook my head angrily. _Who am I kidding?_ _He just made that all up. He didn't mean it. Was just trying to make me feel bad. That's it. Excellent job, too._

*          *          *

Blaise speaks 

            _What a bloody bitch! Oh, woe is me. I am a Mudblood. I get teased. Whaa! Whaa! Whaa! Spare me._ I went into my room and threw my bag on the ground. I sat on my bed and took a deep breath. I knew I had fucked it up. My first try, and I fucked it up. But, she had just lashed out for no reason! _What am I going to do now? I have to bring her down. _

            I fell back on my bed, trying to calm down. She still didn't deserve this. She must be gutted being a Muggle, with people like Malfoy around. _God, I wish I had no conscience, _I thought furiously._ I wish I was Malfoy. I wish I could hate her and terrorize her and make her love some prat just for my gain, and not feel guilty._ But, she was making things so difficult! Now, I had to remedy the situation. Damn!

            The next day, oh hell, I couldn't believe it, but I was going to have to apologize. Beg her if need be. I needed to win and I needed her help. 

*          *          *

Draco speaks 

_            Why am I better than everyone? It's quite a burden._ I smirked to myself. _It's so much fun to be a complete arsehole. Why don't people try it more often? Maybe they aren't as good at it, as us Malfoys._

Zabini was sitting, pouting, by the fireside.

            "Granger didn't put out?" I smirked.

            "No, I have your mum for that," he snapped back. Not one of his best comebacks, but still biting.

            I made a gesture, with my hand, of one wanking off by my mouth, to him. 

            "Is that what you and Crabbe do at night?" he leered. Better.

            "Fuck off!" I spat back. Not one of my best.

            He wasn't being as much fun as he usually was. Maybe he just realized he has less money than the Weasleys. I could almost feel pity for him…. ah, no I couldn't. I huffed and went upstairs. Maybe I could find something more amusing to do there, or insult. 

When I entered my room, the first thing I noticed was a letter lying on my bed. Rather odd place for the post to be delivered. I opened the letter, expecting it to be from my father. A great flash of green light came flying out of it and engulfed me. It threw me, from my bed, back to the door. Luckily no one was there to see. 

            I think I must have blacked out for a moment. When I came to I was still lying on the floor. I stood up carefully, and walked cautiously to the letter that lay open on the floor. What the hell had just happened to me? I reached with a shaking hand towards the letter. It didn't throw me across the room this time. I hesitantly brought it up to my eye line to read:

            _Enjoy your old memories._

_~Lord Voldemort_

*          *          *

Blaise speaks 

            _Here we go, _I thought. I had been following Granger and her boys for a while. I couldn't get up enough nerve to speak to her. What was I going to say? _"Please forgive me for losing my temper, even though I was in the right, and help me destroy you"_? How the hell was any of this going to work? _Why the fuck do I have to work so hard for all this? Why am I a Slytherin? Why must I be so stubborn, that I won't give up, no matter what is in my way?_ Some people called it perseverance; I call it stupidity.

            I slouched down sitting against the wall. Why was I born attractive and poor? Was the fact that I could get girls my consolation for having no money? The cosmos must be pretty twisted if you ask me. Malfoy was given wealth, but was totally inept at being social. Granger was given brains, but was made a Muggle. I scoffed. We're all doomed.

            "Zabini?" a girl's voice said.

            I looked up and Granger was looking down at me. _What does she want? I am not going with you to get my arse kicked repeatedly by you freckled boyfriend._

            "Yes?" 

            "I was thinking about our argument the other day," she sighed and knelt beside me. "I wanted to say, I'm sorry."

            I almost fainted. _Wait - something weird is going on here. Oh shit! Just what I need. Granger is nice. Guilt trip! Guilt trip!_

            "You are?" I asked, wishing she was lying.

            "Yes, you were right. I didn't have the right to snap at you like that. If you still want my help, I'd be glad to do so," she said with a smile. Hey, what had happened to her bucked teeth?

            I didn't answer for a while. She would be glad to? Was this girl trying to kill me? _Oh yeah, make me feel even worse now. Mustn't care._ I had to repeat that in my head. _She is just some girl in the way of what I want. That is all._

            "Alright," I shrugged.

            "Just a few ground-rules," she added hastily. 

Oh great.

            "I want this to be strictly scholastic. I don't mean to be mean, but I am going to have a hard time trusting you, so don't immediately get chummy with me."

            "Okay."

            "Don't be sarcastic and expect me to take it as a joke, and _no_ flirting," she concluded with a straight face. No problem there, luv.

            "Sure," I said, almost defiantly.

            She nodded, "Good."

            "So, after lunch again?" I asked.

            She nodded and smiled. "See you later."

            And then she left. Just like that. The girl had delivered herself to me on a plate, to ruin. I watched her walk down the hall. For someone so brilliant she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

*          *          *

~For updates on chapters and fan art, join my yahoo group! ~


	6. Genie in a Bottle

A/N: Thanks to my BETA's Aishidao and Shazzman. Thanks to Faxton, Croft, the grey lady, and SilverPhoenixWings for reviewing. Hope you enjoy it!!! Please read and review!

Chapter 6: Genie in a Bottle Blaise speaks 

            The library brought me no comfort that day. It usually did. Bugger! I sat waiting for Granger to appear. I had her as my prey, but still didn't know how exactly to get her to trust me. I couldn't begin the spell unless I knew enough about her. _Christ, that bloody spell is far too complicated!_ I bit my nails as I waited for her. Nasty habit. Parvati and Padma walked by and waved at me looking gorgeous, but I couldn't go after them, or else face the wrath of Granger.

            It was the third time we had met in the library. I had made barely any progress. We would discuss idly about school and work. I would ask her about problems I was having with my assignments. Half of the time I made them up. I had to keep her around. _When was she going to loosen up?_ _Never. Never._

            "Never," I huffed.

            "Never what?" Granger asked as she sat across from me.

            "Er . . . never mix plaids with poke-dots," I stammered. _Where the hell did that come from?_

            "Right," she mused and pulled out her Transfigurations book. "Now, where were we?"

            "The transformation of animate objects into inanimate," I slurred, leaning my face on my hand.

            "You alright?" she asked.

_            Please girl, don't concern yourself._

            "Yeah," I sighed and searched for my book.

            "If you want to do this another time that's okay," she said softly.

            Why are you so bloody nice? It's nauseating 

            "No, I'll be fine," I groaned and found the spell we had left off on.

            We discussed and debated over it, for a half hour. I knew how to do it, but pretended to have no real clue.

            "How can you be second in our year and not understand this?" she huffed.

            "Ouch," I snapped.

            "Are you sure you are alright?" she repeated, but before I could respond I heard a wave of giggles pass over my ears.

            I looked to the table opposite me, and a few seventh year Gryffindor girls were giggling and looking over at us. Hermione didn't seem to notice and was watching me.

            "Zabini?" she asked, but I was eyeing the girls. They looked over again at Hermione, whispered something, and began to laugh harder.

            I felt Granger's hand against my cheek pushing my face towards her. "Look at me!"

            I blinked, "Sorry."

            "You can drool over the upperclassmen later," she huffed. "I was talking to you."

            I just wanted out. I was tired of this game with Granger, pretending I wasn't as smart as I was. These hour long insipid conversations were driving me mad and what the hell were those girls laughing at!

            "What?" I spat, glaring at them.

            "I wasn't talking to you," a tall black girl snapped at me.

            "Just ignore them," Granger hissed.

            "Quit it," I snarled. "Or tell me whatever is so funny."

            The black girl rolled her eyes. "Is not my business where you try to get some."

            The girls around her started laughing again.

            "Excuse me?" Hermione gasped.

            I was going to laugh along with the girls. _What a ridiculous assumption._ I rolled my eyes prepared to say something snide and insult to her looks or say that she was jealous. I mean after all she insulted me, putting me with Granger. But, a better idea crawled into my brain. A devilish grin spread across my face, which I quickly pushed away as I stood up.

            "For your information, Hermione," _yes I said Hermione,_ "is helping me with school work. I would appreciate it, if you would not go around insulting her. This is how rumors start, okay. I know how I am looked at, as some playboy that shags anything female with legs, but truly she isn't one of those girls. She's far too intelligent for that nonsense."

            The girls looked over at Hermione who was sitting with a shocked look in her eyes.

            "Whatever," the black girl huffed and turned back to her friends. I sat back down, trying hard not to laugh at my poor attempt at sounding like Potter or another one of those noble Gryffindors.

            "You didn't have to do that," Hermione said.

            "Well, they were out of line," I grumbled, looking very distressed._ I should have been an actor._

            "I can take care of myself," Hermione huffed.

            _Shit! It didn't work! But, how? Come on!_

Hermione met my eyes and sighed, "Thank you anyway."

            Then, she smiled. _Okay, maybe it did work. How should I sweeten the deal? Think Zabini; the icing on the cake._

            "Good girls like you, shouldn't even be seen talking to me," I smirked. 

"Why? Honestly, those girls are just idiots. Not all people are going to think we are fooling around, just because I'm talking to you," Hermione chuckled.

 I sighed and nodded me head. "You'd be surprised."

 "Lord, Zabini!" Hermione gasped. "Do you have no self control?"

 "I guess you could say that," I laughed. It was genuine. She actually made me laugh.

"Well, I don't think anyone would think that about me," Hermione huffed. 

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed. "This school loves gossip! And, if memory serves, weren't you rumored to be two timing Harry with that Viktor bloke back in fourth year?"

 Hermione bit her lip, "Well, that was do to a poorly written and very contrived article that people read in some magazine." 

"But, did you see any of the girls in this school standing up for you?" I sighed. 

"No," she pouted. 

"I rest my case," I laughed. 

Hermione looked around the library at the girls who were still giggling. "Let them think what they want," she tutted. "Sod 'em!" 

I blinked and smiled putting my hand comically to me heart, "You love me that much?"

 "Zabini?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah."

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked with pursed lips.

_Shit! She caught me._

"N-No, was just playing around," I chuckled nervously.

Hermione nodded and began to pack up, "Okay. Anyway, times almost up. Let's just call it a day, alright?"

I nodded, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," she said quickly and hurried off, leaving me alone.  
            _Well, wasn't that lovely? I bet she is a frigid bitch in bed. I don't mean to sound bitter, but she won't even let me have fun. Flirting is how I talk to girls._ _It doesn't always mean I want them. Lord girl!_ _I felt sorry for Weasley for the first time. I bet he never gets any._

_*          *          *_

Hermione speaks 

_Blaise was most definitely flirting with me! I don't know why I was so amazed by this. He flirts with anything with breasts I am sure. But, I told him not to! Maybe was just a slip up. It didn't mean anything. He doesn't want anything more than help with school, right? _I shook my head. I was just being paranoid. I walked up to my room. I threw my school bag on my bed. _Just paranoia_. I sat down in a huff and placed my face in my hands. I took a deep breath and looked back up and caught my reflection in the large mirror hanging on the wall. 

_Look at me getting all flustered over him. It's just because am not used to this. First, am not used to talking to any boy, for more than a few seconds, that isn't Harry or Ron. Second, am not used to talking to a Slytherin civilly. Third, am not used to boys flirting with me. Well, not what I would consider real flirting anyway. Ron's idea was to insult me like we were nine-years-old and pout a lot.  Viktor's was to watch me from afar like a scary stalker and mutter incoherent sentences about wanting to hang out with me. Okay, it wasn't even really flirting with Zabini. Was it? I mean he was just defending me. But, he didn't have to. But then why did he? Just to look good in my eyes probably, that's it. Oh my God! I need to stop. Stop worrying. Stop pondering. Just stop thinking about Blaise Zabini. Now! _

I inhaled deeply and stood up and walked towards the mirror. I looked at my reflection. I observed my wide hips and narrow chest. _I look like a pear._ I pushed my disorderly hair out of my face. My eyes looked tired and I had a few pimples on my forehead. _I hate when Ron says I am beautiful. I know I am not. I'm not ugly, but I'm not beautiful._ My eyes stung with unwanted tears. I stomped my foot and looked away from the mirror. _Zabini most definitely was not flirting with me._

*          *          *

Blaise speaks 

I turned around the corner to my common room and blocking the entrance was Potter and Carrot-top. They didn't look too happy to see me. _Oh shit._

"Er, hi mates?" I said. 

"Don't call us mates," Potter muttered. 

"Pardon?" 

They advanced on me like bloody thirsty animals. I knew I would be safe though. _I could out run 'em._

"We've heard some pretty interesting things around school," muttered Weasley.

"Okay," I nodded. _Here we go . . ._

"We don't believe it of course. Hermione isn't that type of girl," Weasley added quickly. 

_Of course she isn't. I would die right now of a heart attack if proved other wise. In fact I would swear the world was ending. Isn't that a sign of the Apocalypse? Hermione becomes a whore? I swear it was written somewhere in Revelations._

"What did you hear?" I asked. 

"What else?" Harry huffed throwing his arms up. "You are bonking her." 

"Everyone assumes this. No girl is safe around you," Weasley snapped. 

"Well, if you don't believe it, then why are you standing here looking ready to kick my arse?" I snapped. 

"Because we want to know what you want from _my_ girlfriend," Weasley spat. "_And, _if you do or have tried anything, we will kick your arse!"

_Oh no! Not that Weasley! Please . . . I could definitely out run you._

"I just need her help with the internship!" I exclaimed. "Why is it so hard for people to understand that I don't have some evil seedy alterative motive?"

_Maybe, because I do._

"You better be telling the truth," Weasley growled.

"I promise you I am," I huffed. "Besides, we are always in the library in front of everyone! If I had tried something, everyone would have seen. I honestly think you aren't giving Hermione enough credit. She's not stupid."

"I know she isn't!" Ron shouted. "Just watch yourself."

_ I should just be nice and quiet and say 'Whatever you want big scary Weasley sir'._

"Don't threaten me," I growled. "You don't scare me. Not that you could."

_Why don't I listen to myself?_

Weasley made a move at me but Potter held him back.

"Zabini just go," Potter huffed.

"You're blocking my way!" I spat.

Potter pulled a very agitated Weasley away. I felt like saying something about Potter protecting his boyfriend, but thought the better of it and went inside.

*          *          *

**Hermione Speaks**

I came into the library and headed to where I usually met Zabini. He was sitting there laughing at something he was writing in his notebook. Seeing him like that lighten my mood a bit. _A bit._

"What are you doing?" I asked placing my stuff down.

"Making up variations of people's names. Was rather bored," Zabini smirked. "I came up with the best name for you: Her-On-My-Knee. Brilliant, no?" 

"Don't make me hurt you," I grumbled.   
 "You alright?" Blaise asked closing his notebook. 

I was too irate. I just blabbed out everything. After all, I didn't have anyone else to talk to considering I was mad at my two best friends.

"Harry and Ron gave me this long winded lecture on how you are this horrid letch and I shouldn't be seen with you. They say they trust me, but if they did, they wouldn't be freaking out like this."

"Ah yes," Blaise nodded. "They gave me a similar lecture. However, involving death threats if I did touch you." 

"They didn't?" I gasped in horror. "Do they think I am a stupid little girl?" 

"They are just worried," Blaise replied with a shrug. 

"They are going too far," I said through gritted teeth. "I would never have thought this from Harry. Ron yes. But both of them?" 

"Well, at least someone cares about your reputation at this school."

I observed him for a second, struck by such a profound statement. Then shook my head.

"Don't you dare take their side," I hissed, pointing my finger at him. 

"I am just trying to be objective," Blaise replied, putting his hands up as if a gun was being pointed at him. 

"I hate the way girls are seen," I hissed. "We are just boy's property. Even if we are just their friends. And since we are female we must be stupid and will follow anything attractive!" 

_Whoa, feminist moment._

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Blaise exclaimed. 

I put my hand down and took a deep breath. "Sorry." 

"Lord, I see why you were put in Gryffindor," Blaise smirked. 

I sarcastically smiled at him. _What a Slytherin thing to say._

"I just wish they would trust me," I pouted. 

"They are Gryffindors," Blaise replied as if this was supposed to answer all my questions. 

"Honestly," I huffed. "If I had wanted to do anything with you, I would have done it." 

Blaise nodded slowly.

"It's okay," Blaise sighed. "I am okay, so you should be too." 

"You think I should just let them get away with this?" I shrieked. 

"Well, just don't worry about it now," he shrugged. 

"If I don't do something about it now, I never will!" I snapped. 

"Why do you care so much?" Blaise asked. "You said you didn't care about how people saw you." 

My eyes grew glassy. "I meant people who aren't my friends. I just can't let it go." 

I couldn't believe I was starting to cry in front of him. I buried my face in my hands. I felt his hand pat the top of my head and I looked up. It was a very awkward feeling. Him sitting there stroking my hair from across the table with me in tears. He looked almost gentle.

"It'll be okay Granger. They are more upset with me anyway," he whispered

I smirked and quickly wiped away my tears. Blaise scrunched his nose with a smile. I observed his eyes. I never saw the small ring of green that was around his pupils. Blaise suddenly brought his hand back realizing what he was doing.

"Er, sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean it like a flirtatious thing. I was just trying to make you stop crying."

"I know," I sighed. "It's okay."

"Yeah," he mused and met my eyes. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yes," I said, finally getting a hold of myself. 

"We could do this later," Blaise suggested softly.

"No, I'm fine," I said quickly and grabbed my book.

I felt naked. I wanted to quickly reestablish my appearance as the emotionless ice queen. _Why on earth did I let Zabini of all people see me cry? Why?_

*         *          *

**Blaise Speaks**

If I would have known it was that simple to get her to be my friend, I would have asked Ron to threaten me earlier. But, after that, it was smooth sailing, for the most part. She definitely loosened up. She even would laugh at my jokes. And, if I wasn't just hallucinating, I think she was flirting with me at one point. _I think._ She talked to me mostly about 'The boys' as we titled them. Potter and Weasley. Truth be told, I really didn't mind her rants about how annoying it got being the only girl. Was amusing to hear it from the other side. To actually listen to a girl. I mean there was never a real point. But, she was amusing and brilliant as well. It wasn't like listening to the drab giggling of Parvati and Lavender. This girl had something to say. I was brought into her world, or at least her mind. Which is exactly what I wanted. After she invited me into the Gryffindor common room to study, I knew I was in. Of course Potter and Weasley glared from afar, but I didn't give a shit. My plan was falling into place brilliantly and none of them would be the wiser.

I had been 'friends' with Granger for about two weeks, when I began to sneak in at night to begin the spell. I knew by now she needed a boy with attitude, stamina to keep up with her scholastic drive, and no idiot, either. Problem was Malfoy was none of those things. Well except when it came to attitude. He wrote the book on it.

I sat by her bed having memorized the chant to whisper in her ear. My invisibility cloak was wrapped around me as I was kneeled by her bed. I took a deep breath and began to whisper as softly as I could. If she woke up it wouldn't work. _Steady Blaise._ I really didn't know much of what I was saying. It was all in Latin, but the few words I could understand, from the Spanish and Italian I knew, were rather racy. Hermione caught her breath in the middle of her sleep, like girls do when I suddenly graze my hand over their breasts or between their thighs. I stopped and stared at her. I felt a growing feeling inside to burst out laughing. If these little chants were going to get her off, I don't think I would be able to continue. But, I had to. I bit my lip holding in my laughter and repeated the chant again. Hermione let out this sigh and a smile spread across her face. _She really does look different without those bucked teeth she used to have. _She stirred a bit and inched her face towards me with her ear facing me, as if asking for more. I leaned forward and whispered the chant, again. I was sort of enjoying this. What a brilliant story to tell at parties! 'So have success with the ladies Zabini?' 'Why yes! Am known to give girls orgasms by just whispering in their ear. Am that good.' I jabbed my knuckle in my mouth stifling the laughter. Hermione made a sort of disappointed moan and turned on her side. I couldn't reach her ear without crawling onto the bed.

_Playing hard to get eh? Tease._

_*          *          *_

**Draco Speaks**

My reflection was grinning back at me. I couldn't believe how long it had been since I was alive. Truly alive. _Voldemort is an idiot. What is he trying to do? Bring upon his own downfall? I know who I am now. Gwydion won't be able to stop me, this time. Hell, the Mudbloods won't either! _

I walked away from the mirror laughing. I had the power to end it right now. I just needed to find the soul of it all. It couldn't be Potter, like everyone thought. True he didn't die that night, but for other reasons. _He wasn't what they were looking for, am positive._ My people would be avenged for the damage those Mudbloods inflicted on us. I laughed at just the thought of no more muggle born wizards. Pity I couldn't wipe them all out. But, Voldemort was a definite fool to awaken me. I know I am not the only one of us walking around here. Where else would the gods be reborn than in magical bodies? I looked at my reflection again. I remember that smirk, that blonde almost white hair.

"Hullo Arawn," I smirked to myself.

Draco Malfoy was gone. Pathetic child would be my façade, but inside I was Arawn. I headed out the door with a smirk. I sensed Loki and Thor were near. _But where?_

*          *          *

**Blaise Speaks**

I spent as much time as I could around Hermione the first few days after the first night I performed the chants. Just to see if she acted any differently. I didn't really notice much of a difference at first.

One afternoon, we sat out by the forest. The sun was going down, but we both hadn't either made an attempt to go inside. I never really hang out away from the castle, got used to being in doors after second year. I was suddenly reminded of the time the Dementors were at our school. I laughed to myself. 

"What?" Hermione asked. 

"Was just remembering back in third year, when the Dementor got on the train, how all the girls immediately grabbed onto me. Like _I_ could do something about it!" 

"Please," Hermione scoffed. 

"I'm serious! And then, the lights went out and like Pansy leaped onto my lap." 

"Leaped?" Hermione laughed. 

"Yes," I pouted. "Leaped."

 Hermione shook her head laughing. "You poor boy." 

"I was!" I exclaimed. "I had each Slytherin girl either sitting on me or gripping my shoulders and collar. I couldn't breathe!"

Hermione faced him with a grave expression. "You really expect me to believe that?" 

I nodded. 

"Girls wouldn't do that," she sighed. 

"Well, you wouldn't have, but they did. " 

Hermione smirked and fell towards me in a fake fainting spell. "Oh Blaise protect me." 

I pouted at her as she gripped onto his shoulder. She was giggling looking up at me, and then quickly sat erect, eyes wide.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Fine," she said quietly looking confused.

I observed her face. She looked almost scared.

"Blaise?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I am acting a little weird," she mumbled.

"No," I said casually. _Bloody hell! The spell is working!_

"I just feel weird. Nevermind," she added with a nervous laugh. "It's just . . . I don't act like this with Ron. I should he's my boyfriend for Christ's sake!"

I sat back frightened by her shout. I forgot Granger is a scary bitch.

"M-Maybe you two aren't meant to be together like that. Only friends," I said slowly as to not be hit or yelled at. Although, I could out run her too.

"I think you're right," she sighed sorrowfully. "I just feel so distant from him. I don't even feel attracted to him anymore."

"Ouch!"

"Honest," she said looking truly miserable. I couldn't help but think I was making her feel this way. She was losing her interest in her boyfriend because of me. It was a lousy feeling. Not that I cared about Weasley or Hermi-Granger.

"You won't believe the dreams I've been having," she said with shocked expression.

"What type of dreams?" I asked scooting closer to her.

"You know," she muttered.

"No I don't. I'm not you remember."

"You know, dreams where people do stuff."

"You have completely lost me," I replied.

"Sex dreams!" she shouted as her face flushed with red.

"Oh, with Weasley?" I asked mischievously.

"No, that's the problem. The guy is faceless," she mumbled.

"Kinky," I smirked.

Hermione scowled and shoved me playfully with a smirk. "Shut up!"

"Ow! I'm fragile," I pouted.

Hermione pushed me again laughing. "Oh you poor baby. Big scary Hermione is going to hurt you."

I was leaning back cowering from her, laughing. I don't really know why I did it, but I grabbed onto her as if we were hugging.

"Let go!" she squealed playfully.

"Never!"

She calmed down quickly, realizing though I am petrified of her shouts, I am still stronger physically than her. She sat on the grass in my arms. Both of us breathing loudly. Then, I leaned forward and kissed the crown of her head and stood up. 

"We better go," I sighed giving her his hand. I hoped my actions were too quick for her to react violently and just end up confused, like I was. "What would people think if we walk into supper both late?' 

"That they wish they were us," Hermione smirked and took my hand.

I stood in shock as I helped her up. I walked quickly back to the castle, my heart racing. The spell was definitely working. Hermione was turning into a little flirt. Oh shit. Oh shit. _What am I doing to her? I couldn't help but join in. This is really bad. She is such a good kid. I shouldn't be doing this!_

_No! I have too. I have to keep repeating this to myself! Besides, it couldn't hurt for Granger to have a little fun with boys. Lord knows she deserves better than Weasley_. I felt my stomach turn. _And Malfoy._


End file.
